De rosas rojas y té aromado
by Mizerable-b
Summary: Fruk; Frases que intentan mostrar lo agridulce que puede llegar a ser esta relación; NC-17 - Angst - Sarcasmo - Comedia
1. Chapter 1

**_NdA_** –Estas frases para la tabla Fruk de _"fandom_insano"_, las hice hace años, si no me equivoco y sin exagerar. Unos dos deben ser ya. Agradezco enormemente los _review _del fic "Reprimir", también hecho hace mucho y que por motivos de tiempo y egoísmo no me di tiempo de responder. Gracias.

Espero disfruten esto, en tanto continuo tratando de retomar la escritura.

* * *

><p><strong><span>001 - Hielo.<span>****  
><strong>  
>Arthur debía de tener más que sabido, que mientras más hielo le cargara a su mirada contra el francés, más probabilidades tenía de que Bonnefoy luego le hiciera derretir poco a poco la cordura.<p>

**002 - Secreto.  
><strong>  
>Habían dejado en malas condiciones la sala privada de conferencias, luego de una discusión, no pudieron evitar descargar innumerables veces la tensión acumulada en el cuerpo del otro, sólo quedaba esperar que el limpiador del lugar guardara el secreto de qué-se-encontró allí.<p>

**003 - Espejo.****  
><strong>  
>Agradeció tener tan buenos reflejos y haber salido de enfrente del espejo tan rápido; si no hubiese sido por ello, Alfred hubiese alcanzado a ver la marca roja que tenía en el cuello, la huella que delataba las acciones de Francis anoche.<p>

**004 - Tintero.****  
><strong>  
>La tinta caía sobre la mesa desparramándose y vaciándose por doquier, ayudada por el frenesí sexual del francés sobre el inglés, después de todo, el primero había esperado todo el día que Kirkland terminara de trabajar.<p>

**005 - Nostalgia.**

Hacía dos meses que no le veía y se había puesto duro, por lo que se dejó llevar por la falta de abstinencia y pensó que su mano era la del francés, después de todo siempre se podía culpar a la nostalgia.

**006 - Sepia  
><strong>  
>No necesitas a nadie más -pronunció tapando los ojos de Arthur, que habían estado contemplando la foto de él y Alfred en tono sepia, con amargura.<p>

**007 - Olvido.**

Mientras más asegurase el inglés que no recordaba lo sucedido anoche, menos problema tendría Francis de recordárselo una y otra vez.

**008 - Travesura**

Se acercó a Gilbert y le sedujo como pudo, pensó que sería una buena táctica de venganza contra Francis que le había dado unos celos horribles esa mañana; con lo que no contaba era que el platinado se le lanzaría encima y el francés estaría ahí para detestarlo momentáneamente por semejante estupidez, lejos de ser una travesura, todo era un maldito malentendido.

**009 - Mordida.**

Creía que ya había probado de todo en la cama gracias a su país del _amour_, pero las suaves y osadas mordidas que ahora recorrían su erección, eran prueba de lo contrario.

**010 - Corset.****  
><strong>  
>Aquel aferrador abrazo que le dio Francis, luego de días de angustia por haber sido traicionado, se asimiló a un corset: le comprimió por dentro quitándole la respiración y reprimió estrechamente el dolor.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Continuación de las primeras diez frases. Espero disfruten la lectura, aunque realmente no sé si tenga la calidad adecuada, dado que ha pasado tanto tiempo. **¡Muchas gracias!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>011 - Tempestad.<span>****  
><strong>  
>La tempestad que se desataba con estruendo afuera, no era nada comparada con la voz de Arthur, que iba en aumento de volumen con cada cambio de ritmo y sumisión a posiciones dadas por el francés.<p>

**012 - Lujuria.**

No sabía que le calentaba más, si el sonido húmedo del choque de la pelvis ajena sobre sus glúteos, o si la mano opresora sobre su glande que no le permitía correrse, pero de algún modo u otro, Francis hacía que el concepto "lujuria" no fuese suficiente.

**013 - Pies****  
><strong>  
>En esos instantes, mientras Francis le tomaba en brazos, recordaba que al igual que cuando era pequeño, a pesar de tener fruncido el cejo, le alegraba sentir que sus pies no tocaban el piso.<p>

**014 - Sangre**

Cometió un terrible error, sus sentidos se suspendieron y congelaron al ver cómo Arthur perdía a borbotones sangre y caía de rodillas de súbito; ¡Dios le castigara!, porque ni el mismo se perdonaría *

**015 - Poema.****  
><strong>  
>No sabía si tomárselo como algo extraño u incitante, el hecho de que Francis comenzase a recitar un poema en francés mientras él tragaba y sacaba el miembro ajeno de su boca, era algo nuevo.<p>

**016 - Caballo.**

Arthur no sabía el por qué Bonnefoy le invitaba seguidamente a cabalgar, ignoraba que el francés sentía un fetiche extraño al verle saltar inofensivamente sentado, mientras el animal aumentaba la rapidez de sus pasos.

**017 - Estropicio**

La sensibilidad del inglés estaba a flor de piel, por lo que ésta la ocultaba tras un estropicio alcohólico, Francis sólo podía acompañarle y escucharle, reprimir en vez de desahogar jamás había sido su política.

**018 - Lirios**

Sé que no curan, pero al menos alegran y amenizan un tanto -sentenció el francés mientras entregaba un gran ramo de lirios a su querido y vergonzoso Arthur, quién levantó la vista enrojecida por el sollozo.

**019 - Medias**

Francis usó sus manos de la mejor manera que pudo, no sabía por qué razón inventaron aquellas medias-pantalón estilo "era victoriana" cuando eran tan complicadas de sacar; Podía que Arthur hubiese aprendido algo de moda francesa, pero no de tácticas amorosas eficaces.

**020 - Atardecer.**

¡Cierra esa boca, maldito patético! - gritó por fin indignado Francis, ¿Por qué Arthur simplemente no entendía que si Alfred realmente se preocupara, no sería él el que tuviera que aguantarle desde el atardecer su borrachera y traerle a cuestas en la noche?


End file.
